Twisted Hearts
by d.youngren96
Summary: A young 14 year old boy who is trying to become a professional dodgeball player in high school is dealing with his parents getting divorced because the mother was hiding skeletons since Charles was an infant. Throughout his high school years Charles starts to discover new relationships that he never expected to get involved in but most of them are more complicated then you think.


**Twisted hearts  
Chapter 1 New student part one pre-beginning**

 **It's Sunday, April 8th, 2012. My mom and I are arguing again about the same thing that we usually argue about and it is not about the meal we had for Easter either.  
Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror mom! I yelled at her. Trying to make her notice on the harm that she's been giving me. You only think about yourself and your drugs or, about (TONY)!  
You don't know how hard it is or, how it was just to get you back from your blessed father. She retorted back at Charles. Remember we just had a divorce.  
Yeah. My father was smart. He left a slut like you! Sleeping with any guy that you wanted while married to him! He angrily charged back at her.  
Then she went up to him and slapped him across the face. Leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.  
Want to call me a slut you motherfucker! I'll show you a fucking slut you asshole! I have only been with Tony while being with your father! She bounced his words back at him. While continuing her abusement on him. He rubbed his cheek with his pale hands and looked at her for a few minutes. Then continued to go back at her.  
I don't know why you got married to my dad. Then just to stay with him for two years and break his heart for the rest of his 14 years of his life, and if you didn't love him after I was born. Why stay with him for an extra 14 years?  
I will give you that answer tomorrow but, for right now I want you to get your ass out of my face, but first, I did it for you. With the unrealistic voice she gave out.  
Uh huh. As Charles walk to the bathroom to take a shower for the first day back to school. Since it was the end of spring break. Sure you did. He sarcastically said to her. In the back of his mind  
Separator...  
As he took off his shirt. Then to his pants. Lastly; his underwear. He turn on the bathtubs water. He set it at warm to make it feel comfortable on his skin. While the water was hitting his skin, the thoughts were running through his head about him leaving his mother and hoping his father would except him if he does leave. Then he pulled the lever up for the shower head to spray down at him. Then he started thinking to himself.  
"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? I wonder how Dave and Joe are doing" he question to himself. Then he started talking softly in the shower. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for him.  
As he put the shampoo in his hair. He said to himself, "they are probably doing good. Probably a lot more fun that I am having with my stupid mom. They are lucky that they don't have a psychotic mother like I do. Yes, they probably do have their fights but, not as half as I do with my mom. When my dad was around. None of this would've happened. Especially her slapping, punching, and not understanding how's it like being a young teenager."  
When he got out the shower. He screen to his mother saying, " happy Easter!" Then he went to bed. But first, he was getting himself ready for school tomorrow. Picking out the clothing that he was going to wear. He pulled out a pair of white sweatpants and a dragon shirt with a black background with a beautiful red texture to the Dragon.  
When he finished putting everything together, he crawled into bed. Resting his head on his pillow and tried to go to sleep. He had trouble counting sheep in his head because, he was still angry with his mother but, that did not seem to surprise him one bit because, it seem to be all the time lately. All he knew is that, he was happy to go back to school and to get rid of his mother for at least six hours.**

 **Monday, April 9, 2011  
6:30 AM**

 **Charles heard his alarm clock buzzing in his ear, his mom is yelling at him and he was already annoyed.  
I'm up. He groggily said. In the back of his mind he was wishing for few more minutes but, he knew that he had to get up or else he would've been late for the bus to pick him up.  
Charles was a freshman in high school. He went to school at this place called Brooklyn. He had two main friends that are always by his side. Most of the other students were just acquaintances that he knew and talk to. As he got out of bed, he did his daily routine that he always does in the morning.  
. Get dress  
. Eat breakfast  
. Brush his teeth and his hair  
. Then wait for the bus  
Charles questions to himself every day by saying, "I have an alarm clock. Why does my mom still wake me up every morning? I know that she wants me to get out of the house as soon as possible but, I can do that myself. It's not like I want to be here anyway."  
as he stepped outside in the frigid air. His mother slammed the door closed and locked it. He made sure before she close the door. he had all of his stuff. If he didn't have all of his equipment.. Usually his mother would literally throw his junk out on the step. One time she threw his bags out. It had his computer in his book bag and the laptop screen broke. Even though it was his mothers fault. His father had to help Charlie pay for the cracked screen. Which pissed his father off. So now, he makes sure that he has all of the equipment on with him. When The bus came, he stepped on just to catch the weather on time.  
The weather right now is 40°F. Later on today the temperatures will range to the hire 50s, low 60s. And the weather is expecting partly cloudy skies today.  
While he listen to the radio. His bus driver said to him, "Usually we have to pick up only two other students after you but, we have an extra student that will be going to a different school. Which can cause us to be late."  
What do you mean? He asked the bus driver and a questionable tone.  
We have to pick up a lady at The other side of Brooklyn. So that probably means that we're going to have to change everybody's times.  
Like how early? Since I catch the bus at 7:20 in the morning.  
Like... 6:50  
All Charles did was, open his mouth, close it. Open his mouth again, close it again. With nothing to say except, him heading to his front seat. Flashback started going through his head. Thinking about how there used to be three sided people. Outside of him including the aid which, he didn't recognize but he didn't want to ask the guy that was going to be a crossed from him from his seat. There are three handicap students.", but one was blind. The other ones were in a wheelchair.  
Usually he would relax and take a quick nap but, this time he was actually curious who this new student was. As he thought about it. He came up with an idea thinking that it might be another blind person, so the blind guy don't feel alone.  
Poor blind dude. All alone with those handicap wheelchair dudes. Hopefully this female girl is blind like him. Then he wouldn't be alone. He spoke amongst himself.  
As the bus stop in front of a house. It had a nice sets of bushes next to the stairs. Not far from the bricks that were guarding the bushes, there was a bird bath that had a design of a duck spitting water out, but the water was not turned on. Then a brunette lady with light brown skin, wearing a Black glossy long sleeve shirt with Navy blue skinny jeans with a fake shiny gems going down the side of her legs. Which match her belt that she was wearing. came walking to the bus. She also had a red book bag on her back. Which actually looks pretty cool. Since he likes the color red. When she was walking towards the bus, he couldn't really get a good description on her face but, when she made it on the bus. Two of the boys that were sitting behind him set to her, "would you like to sit next to us?"for some reason she looked at him. Like if she knows him.  
Sorry boys. I like it in the back.  
When she made it to the back. He could hear the two high school students whispering to themselves, "Man she is sexy hot.""I know man. I wish I could get some of that." The other hi school guy said  
Charles said to himself that it was hard to disagree about that too. In his vision, he believes that she was pretty cute for himself. At the same time, he felt that she was trying to do it too, because he felt that she did it purposely to turn on the men. Just like a radio.  
Katie Tracy! The bus driver shouted to get her attention.  
Yeah? She replied.  
do you like being called Katie or Tracy?  
Either or. I go with both but, most people call me Tracy and some people call me Katie. Your pick.  
OK, Tracy. What time does your school start?  
8:00 AM  
Ok. The bus driver finished.  
During the questions. The two boys were mumbling to themselves, "She even sounds like a doll.""I know. She has a voice of an angel." and all Charles did was, slap his face and not his head. Then said, "oh my God, I'm with a bunch of amateurs."  
He didn't know how or why, but it seems that any little noise that people make. He can hear it from a far distance like a dog. He considered himself different, like if he was unnormal. Born from a different creature. That was from not his mother. Then he heard the bus driver mumble to herself."Man, I am going to be so late dropping these kids off. Damn dispatch team. Not knowing how to figure out a schedule."  
He didn't blame her because, it wasn't her fault. He would actually agree what she had to say.  
As moments went bye. He found himself drifting to sleep. Next moment he woke up in front of a different school. Which he assumes that it must be Tracy's school.  
OK Tracy. We are now at York High School. The bus attendant said.  
OK, thank you. She politely said to the bus attendant and the driver.  
Tracy. The bus driver said.  
Yes? She replied  
If I'm correct, but it all depends on my dispatch and what they say but, I believe I will be picking you up at 7:20 AM  
Oh ok. Then she left and walk to the schools doors.  
After when she left. he heard the boys talking about her having a nice round ass and a pair of breasts, but he could've cared less what those boys were saying, because he was not interested in having a gf or any of that sort. He just wanted to get away from his mother, finish school, and then maybe find someone Who would treat him right. Then he said to himself, "Man, I feel sad for the blind dude. Maybe next time."**

 **8:10 AM**

 **They have finally made it to Brooklyn high school and Charles was basically wide awake. He knew that he was going to be late for class. So, he asked One of the aids that usually help the wheelchair kids and the one visual impaired Student if he could have an excuse note, to Proof that it was actually the buses fall for being late. The one aid said, ""sure thing. Where are we going?"  
I'm going to human geography for my first class.  
Ok Charles. One note coming up. The aid happily said.  
As soon as she gave him the note. He thanked her and left to his first class, but first. He had to go to his locker to drop off his heavy sweater and take some of the books out of his book bag and left whatever ones that he was going to need for his classes. When he made it to his locker. Some of the teachers were asking him, "why are you late? Did you miss the bus or something? Was the bus late or what was it?"and his answer will usually be one simple word, "New student."most of them just said, "oh."  
As he made it to his human geography class. He knew what the teacher was going to say and he already had the note out for the teacher for him to read. When the teacher did read the note, his response was, "so new student huh?"  
Yes sir.  
so, where is this new student that you claim?  
York high school. Charles confidently said.  
Why? Why did your bus bring this new student to York and not here? We have a bus route strictly set for the school. Not for York, not for Charleston, not for any other high school  
I know sir, but... The teacher interrupted Charles.  
I will see what is going on. So this won't happen again. Charlie had trouble seeing if his teacher was playing with him or, he was actually being serious, because there are times that he thinks that his teacher is very strict and serious but, the whole time he was actually joking around. Most students believe that their teacher is an alien because, one second he is serious. The next second he's playing around. So he's pretty much unpredictable.  
OK Mr. James. Charlie said with the neutral face.  
Just look at your face Charlie! Mr. James started smiling. You look all ridiculous and serious. He started laughing. But I am still going to see what's going on because, I can afford to be waiting for students that's going to be 15 to 20 minutes late.  
Understood sir. The students started laughing.  
OK students. First I want to ask. How was you guises spring break go?  
Most of them just said, "it was fine." Except one student said, "I went to France over break."  
Really? The students and the teacher asked.  
Oui. The female student said in French.  
Oh, is your heritage in France?  
Oui oui.  
Actually, I am part French. Mr.  
James replied.  
Hmm...so you say. Do you know how to speak it? She questioned with a rough French accent.  
Not well with speaking it, I can understand it.  
Oh. Ok then. How about this. I will give you a sentence and I want you to translate it in front of the students.  
Better not be inappropriate. Mr. James warned.  
Mr. James. She got all offensive. Shame on you. Why would I do that?  
He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "just saying."  
Ok then. Here we go.  
Bonjour M. James. Que faisons-nous en classe aujourd'hui?**

 **Students. Her question was. Hello Mr. James. I was wondering what are we doing in class today? And my response is, MDC and LDC. Within mix of religion.. but the students seem to be confused, because it was a school policy to not talk about religion in school and they also ask what is MDC and LDC.  
He responded by saying, "MDC stands for (most developed countries) and LDC stands for (less developed countries) and we're going to be working with this one for a little bit."  
Then a male student ask, "when you say this one for a little bit. Are you referring to LDC and MDC ?"  
No. I meant the whole chapter.  
Oh. The student responded. Then why are we doing religion? I thought that is against school policy?  
Yes. You are right but, since we're not going to be talking about one individual religion. We are going to be talking about numerous ones and different believes on how people treated each other and the wars that made these religions come as they are now.  
War? The French lady asked.  
Yes. At this point of time. There was this war call of the holy war or as known as the religious war. Which individual religions come together and fight one another because, it was due to disagreements and beliefs.  
Then the French lady said, "oh, OK."**

 **8:45 A.m.**

 **OK students. Mr. James said. The bell has rung and what I want you guys to do for homework is, read part of the chapter that deals with LDC and MDC and I am expecting questions about different people that you find.  
then all the students said, "OK."  
As soon as charley left the classroom. He headed to his second class. Which is Biology. As he was approaching his classroom. A friend of his came from the left of him that was from the intersecting hallway.  
Joe! Charles was excited to see.  
Charles! How are you? His friend had asked.  
I'm doing fine man. How was your spring break? As he was getting closer to his biology class. It was fine but, I could describe it during lunch if you want and then we could talk about you if you want.  
That will be fine but, there's nothing about me that was actually interesting for our spring break. What class were you coming from before I go into my class?  
OK and I was coming from Jim which, the class was awesome! We did dodgeball today. Maybe you guys will have the same sport that we are having. Oh yeah. I almost forgot before you speak. Dave got a new game and a system.  
Oh. What is The game and system called?  
I think he said the system is called, PlayStation portable. I think the game is called metal gear solid peace Walker. But we can see when we make it to lunch.  
Ok. See you in lunch. Then Charles entered the classroom where he sees Mr. Jeff sitting at his desk at.  
Welcome back Charles. Mr. Jeff greeted. Are you ready for biology?  
Yes Siam sir. Charles happily said. Are we going to be doing dissecting today?  
Then a girl Who had glasses with long brunette hair scattering across her back that had a white button down shirt with navy blue pants also questioned Mr. Jeff.  
Sadly to say. No. I would discuss why when we have all of our students. Don't think that I did not try, because I did.  
Then the students just sat at the desk's and waited for Mr. Jeff to start the class. Other students were talking to their friends. Talking about who knows what. While waiting, the second bell rung and the teacher started talking. Discussing what lecture that he had planned out for today.  
Okay students. Quiet, quiet, quiet. When I start talking your mouth goals zip. So one good question because, I was trying to fight for this earlier in the year but it did not succeed. Couple students asked me if we were going to be dissecting today.  
Then couple of students started rudely interrupting by talking to each other. Then the teacher continued to speak again, but this time to the people that were in the back talking to each other. His eyes glazed right at them and they knew that they were in trouble.  
Is there something that you guys would like to add while I am talking? Because I think this is really important to me but, I see that you guys have something even more interesting and if it is. Please share it with the class. The teacher sarcastically said.  
Uh... One of the girls were trying to come up with something to say but, the other girl stepped up and said, "Yes. It is very important because, our boyfriends are jag off's because, they do not know how to treat us right."The other lady smile with a nervous glance.  
Oh. I am so sorry to hear that. What would you girls like me to do? Make you do a biology extra credit worksheet describing about your boyfriends? Then. While writing it, you can use 10 biology definitions describing how would it feel to be the end of the world because, in a few years from now. You will feel lonely?  
Sounds cool and all but, how would we use 10 biology definitions to describe about our boyfriends? The white girl questioned.  
Mr. Jeff just shook his head and raised his shoulders signaling that he does not know. Then he told them, "figure that one out because, I have to return back to my class or else I will fall behind and that will be all you guises fault. And I know the two ladies that I will be giving F"s two.  
Who? The black girl asked.  
Hmm... I wonder who. He obviously was looking right at those two. Maybe it's those two girls wearing identical clothing except, Juan is wearing a blue tight shirt almost revealing herself. Which could cause lead to expelling. Then the second girl which is wearing a dark blue shirt, but as worst as the first girl because, she is wearing basically just a bra in class. No. Maybe it's the girl in front which, she is wearing a white shirt that actually goes down and tucked in with navy blue pants. Which I don't think it's her because, she actually looks appropriate than U2 back there. So did you get your answer? Now I think you guys know who these two fresh pieces of paper that just came out of the oven that says Failure goes to. So shut up and listen in class or else I will go all gorilla on you two.  
Then the two girls just looked at him and said, "OK sir. Sorry."  
Then Mr. Jeff continued where he left off or shall I say try to figure out where he left off at. As he was putting his thoughts together he finally figured it out."Oh yeah! Now I remember. The reason that we cannot dissect anymore is, The board of education believes that we are hurting nature and killing innocent animals."  
Then a guy with orange and white shirt with blue jeans asked Mr. James, "why didn't you tell them that it's just a stupid frog? They will always come back. Either way, dissecting will still help us on Learning. Since it is a hands on project. We want to learn. We want to... uh..."  
Then another student completed the guys statement by saying, "by being educated?"  
Uh yeah that's right. The man smiled.  
As much as I try, they will still say no. Then the students started complaining. I know, I know. That's a bummer but, we have to go on. Don't worry everyone at least on Fridays we still can have fun. Mr. James gave out a happy tone. Then student said, "yay!" and then he continued his speech again, but this time it's onto the book.**

 **Separator...  
9:30 AM  
The bell has rung and I would like to say, welcome back to school and for tonight for homework. I would like you all to read part of the chapter that talks about how many chromosomes and I will also like you guys to tell me what number is the extra chromosome. And lastly. I want you to describe to me on what is the extra chromosome and what does it do to a human being? OK?  
Then the students said, "OK sir."  
As Charles was about to leave the went up to Mr. Jeff and asked him, "hey Mr. Jeff." Yes Mr. Charles? Mr. Jeff had a small smile on his face while staring at Charles.  
I was wondering on what is my grade?"  
Let me see. What? You did not look it up over spring break on power school?  
It's not that. You just haven't updated it since the end of March.  
Oh, I see. Let me get to that right now. I'm sorry. Your actual grade is, a B+. Which you were at a C+ back in March. Good job. He congratulated Charlie.  
Thanks Mr. Jeff. See you tomorrow. Then he walked out the door.**

 **Separator...  
9:33 AM two minutes before the bell rings.**

 **Charlie was racing down the hall, trying to make it to his third class. Which is gym. As he was heading towards that Direction. A bus from the outside on his left caught his eye which says, (York) and he was able to see right through the window. As he was thinking about it, he almost forgot that he had York students in his gym class. He knew couple of their names, that were in his gym class like,  
. Crystal: a woman that has Long black hair with brown eyes and she was 16 years old. Which made her a junior in high school.  
. Chris: A brunette man who has short hair with green eyes that wears glasses. He is 14 years old, which makes him a freshman in high school.  
. Patrick :A tall muscular man. Which his height must be about 6/7. He has medium dish water blonde hair. He is 18 years old. Which makes him a senior in high school.**

 **As Charles made it into the gym. His gym teacher, which his name is Mr. T. Came up to him and said, "you barely made it Charles."  
I'm sorry sir. I was talking to my teacher after class about my grades.  
Next time when you are late and you have to talk to your teacher. Please bring a note and next time I won't pity no fool like you. The teacher had a little smile on his face. Right now. I want you to go to the locker room because, we got two new students from York school today.  
New students? In the back of his mind, he asks himself Who could it possibly be? Don't tell me it's the new girl. He thought to him self. Then he went into the locker room where he meets Dave.  
Hey Dave! Charles happily said to him.  
Yo Charles. How have you been doing man!  
While Dave says man for three seconds. Charles says, "I'm doing fine outside of it being A whole long week. Especially being with my crazy ass mother."  
You're telling me man. As he says man for three seconds again. I like spending time with my family but, sometimes they have to go you know? As he laughs out loud.  
Yeah. Charles calmly states it out. You heard about the new students that are joining our gym class?  
Yeah. But I guess Mr. T is hiding them. So we can't find them until he calls em out. Maaan.  
Joe told me you got a new game and system.  
Yeah man. I got metal gear solid peace Walker for the PlayStation portable. I haven't played it yet but, I wanted to see if you were interested in helping me play it or at least understand what's going on.  
Isn't metal gear solid a series?  
I believe so. Charles answered.  
I will look it up. Then Dave walked out the locker room. Charles just tied his shoes and he walked out the locker room to.  
As everybody walked out of the locker room. They stood around a big circle. Which that's how Mr. T likes it. Although; Charles believe that Mr. T is a great imitator of the real Mr. T from the A-Team because, he copies everything that Mr. T would say in his movies.  
As he was about to start announcing the new students, he coughed out loud and said, "OK students." But the students did not hear him."OK students." As he started getting a little bit louder."Shut up fool's!"then everybody's stared at Mr. T. "Thank you." He gradually said."Now. For the students that go to York high school. I do not want you guys to spoil the surprise for these Brooklyn highschoolers, because I love keeping new students away from other students or else, students start getting distracted on what the main ejective is during class. So, I will be bringing out one person at a time, even though there are only two new comers. I would like to keep you guys in the loop. So, that you guys can picture Who is next in your guises tiny mines and who the next person will be. Now. give out for our first newcomer a nice round of applause and her name is... Katie Tracy Morton."he happily said.  
What? Her? I do not think that... But, I don't understand? Doesn't York have a gym? Then he thought about it. oh. Yeah. I forgot the gym is broken so, they split the students into different Schools on who would except them. So when they do their trading. That's how Katie got here.  
What is it Charles? Dave asked.  
I know her. She's the new student that we picked up this morning.  
Oh. She's a beautiful woman. Charles looked in Dave's eyes and he did not see no perverted Side in those words that he said.  
I thought the same thing to. Charles said to him self. She's probably somebodies baby. But, I'm not looking for anyone. Then he started thinking of a song.  
Yeah. She's probably somebodies over light. She's going to shine tonight. Yeah. She's probably somebody's baby all right.  
The Second person that I would like to introduce to you all is, Arnold. Then A African-American man with short black hair came out from behind the door but, he was listening to the theme song from cops.  
What you want what you want? What you going to do what you gon what you gonna do? Bad boys bad boys. What you gonna do? What you gonna do when they come for you?  
Then he started breakdancing himself to the circle. While Mr. T just put a hand across his face and said, "oh my God. Lord shoot me now please."  
Hey guys. How is everyone doing?  
I set him up for that. Crystal said. He did such a good job on the bus coming here. This guy is hysterical and I knew that he was going to do the walk too. She started giggling.  
Yeah. Mr. T said slowly. He was not for sure what type of expression he should've gave Crystal on that remark. OK class. Today's event that we will be doing for fun is, dodge ball. He happily said. First, I would like you all to introduce all of your selves. Starting with you on the left.  
My name is David or just call me Dave for short.  
You seen me today on the bus, I never mentioned my name. My name is…  
Come on. We do not have all day. Mr. T was rushing Charles.  
OK it's Charles or you can call me Charlie.  
Hello. My name is Chris and I like strategy.  
Yo. He directly pointed his finger at Katie Tracy. My name... is... fancy boy Chris M. Then he did some type of swaggy dance.  
Yo! Are you trying to take my style man? Arnold asked with a big smile on his face. Then Mr. T told Arnold to take off the headphones. Ok. He replied back.  
Next. Mr. T exhaustively said. I'm in a class of clowns. I swear. He mumbled to himself.  
My name is Patrick. Short and simple. If you want to be nice, just call me Pat.  
Hello you too. My name is Bob or you can call me Robert. Either or, it's fine with me.  
Hey dufus it's your turn. You're the final list of all the guys. Mr. T raised his voice a little bit at Arnold.  
Oh, me? OK. My name is Arnold. I'm the class clown. So nobody could ever get sick of me I guess.  
Then Mr. T made a remark by saying, "you want to make a bet?" He teased him. "OK girls, it's your turn."  
Tracy was smiling a little bit during the names of the guys but, she kept it serious. Not even once she opened her mouth to make comments against Arnold or anyone.  
Hello doofus and… Which name do you like being called so, I would know? He said towards Katie Tracy.  
Then she replied by saying, "you can call me Tracy. My friends call me Katie, but it doesn't matter with me. You can call me whatever but, just don't call me late for dinner.  
Aw... a lady with jokes a?  
Shut up Arnold. Tracy commanded calmly to him. Mr. T just smiled at Tracy and said, "I like your style."**

 **I want you all to warm up for 10 minutes. Then I will set you guys up as teams. 6 on one side, six on the other. There will be one left out. I will decide who shortly.  
Then students went to do their warm-ups. Some were doing arm circles. Others were doing push-ups and other exercises. Some of them would just balance with their 1 foot. During the warm-ups, Charles came up to Tracy and asked her, "are you ready? Or should I be asking. Are you good at dodgeball?"  
Is that a joke? Because, when it comes to dodgeball. I'm like a professional. And I will prove it.  
Ooo... so vicious aren't ya?  
You'll see, if we face each other. Tracy excepted the challenge.  
I don't really know you but, I can see that you are going to be a good opponent to face, because I'm pretty good at dodgeball myself. Charles talked highly about himself but, he knew that he had four years of experience but, he did not know about this new girl.  
I'm afraid that you two will both be on the same teams. Mr. T said. The reason I say that, is I came up with the teams for two sides and they are:  
Right side**

 **Charles  
Dave  
Tracy  
Chris  
Patty  
Michelle**

 **Left side**

 **Crystal  
Stephanie  
Arnold  
Patrick  
Chris M  
Ashley**

 **Left out  
Robert**

 **If anybody catches the ball. Robert will join either side. I will switch between days on who's going to be sitting out. Now. I want one person on each side to raise their hand to be captain.  
Then Charles raised his hand for the right side. Crystal Raised her hand for the left side. Then Mr. T said, "any objections?"  
Then the student said, "no."  
OK students, get to your positions. He commanded. He grabbed his whistle from the teachers room where all the objects for different games are at.  
So captain… What are we doing? Tracy mockingly said.  
Charles just rolled his eyes and said, "first, let's watch their strategy and then we knock out the week people. Leaving the strong ones out there. The reason we should get rid of the week people first is that, sometimes it's the week people you must watch out for because, they are the ones that support the strong people which, makes them even stronger than they really are."  
Clever. Tracy applauded. Let's see if your plans work.  
Man. He says for three seconds again. My buddy got this all taken care of. He knows what he's doing. Dave spoked highly about Charles again.  
Better. I have no time hanging with the captain that does not know what he's doing. She smart talk back at Dave.**

 **Ready? Mr. T shouted. Go!  
Left side:**

 **OK team. Fastest runners grab the ball. I will like Chris me and Dave.  
You stay back Charles! I will replace you because, if you get yourself eliminated then there won't be a captain. Tracy shouted.**

 **Left side**

 **Stephanie and Chris M. I want you two to grab the ball! Crystal exclaimed.  
OK Captain! They shout back.  
Before you guys grab the ball. If a Captain shall get eliminated. Then a member of that team can raise their hand to be captain but, if no one does. The opposite side wins.**

 **As soon as they heard that, Crystal grab the ball first. While leaving Tracy in a moment of distraction. She threw the ball at Tracy but Chris pushed her out the way. The bad thing about that was, he got himself eliminated for her.  
Move ddang it move! Charles screen.  
Right side 5! Left side 6! Mr. T screamed out the score.  
Then Michelle threw the ball at Ashley. Eliminating her. Ashley rubbed her stomach and left the Field. Then Mr. T screamed out, "left Side five. Right side five! It's a tie!  
Arnold threw the ball at Patty but, he missed. She grab the ball throwing it at the wall. Making it bounce right back at Arnold. Then Mr. T said, "Arnold! You have been eliminated !  
What? How?  
If the ball hits the wall and still hits you. That is still considered you out.  
Nonsense! Arnold stomped away. As usual, Mr. T announces the score as, left side 4, right side 5!  
Charles was trying to come up with a comeback but, Tracy have finally came up with one. Charles! I came up with an idea! Come here! She said excitedly.  
Yeah? As he made it up to her with an exhausted voice.  
If we throw the ball right behind three of them. I think we can have a easy win.  
OK. I will let Dave know. We just need to wait for all the balls to come. So we can attack.  
Now you got my drift. She excitedly said under her breath.  
While Chris M was going to throw. He was doing some breakdancing to distract others. As soon as he threw, Michelle reflected his ball with her ball. Which both of them came back towards their sides. When she tried to throw the ball at Chris M. Crystal did a sneak attack. Which she did not notice that the ball bounced off the wall hitting her in the back making her drop hers. Then they heard Mr. T screaming at the score again. Left side 4 Right side 4. It's a tie again.  
Crystal. Stephanie came up to her.  
Yes Stephanie? Crystal question.  
What do you want me to do?  
I want you to back me up if there's any balls trying to attack me from behind.  
Got it captain. She saluted, but Crystal just shook her head and said, "come on let's go."  
Tracy seen Stephanie talk to Crystal. Which that is not a good sign. She talk to her self. Charles. Watch my back. I'm going in. Grab your ball and let's eliminate some fools.  
No. He said to her face.  
What? You can't say no to me.  
I just did. And you're going to listen to me Missy. I am the captain and what I say goes. Got it? And as captain. I want you and Dave to attack Stephanie, Chris M, and Patrick. He's just standing there.  
Then Tracy thought to her self. "Now he's thinking."  
As soon as Patrick had a hint on what was going on. He seen the right side with all three balls and he knew that they were going to attack all three of them, but he did not know who. What he does know is that, he's one of the enemies target.  
I'm a threat. Patrick silently said to himself. I better watch out.  
As the ball been thrown. Chris M and Patrick both seen it coming but, Chris did not dodge in time. Which lead for him to be eliminated. Once again, they heard Mr. T shouting out the score. This time he screamed out 3 to 4!  
Dave. Charles looked really concerned at him. Why didn't you throw your ball?  
Because, we might need it.  
Charles and Tracy raise their eyebrows at him but, they got interrupted by Patty by saying, "uh guys… I think we should look in front of us."  
They looked ahead of them, which did not look like a good scene because, Crystal and Patrick both had the balls and they look like they weren't going to play around with them either.  
Give me the ball Crystal. He demanded.  
Why? She question his authority.  
Because I said so. If you want to win this. You listen to me.  
Ok. She felt defeated.  
As Patrick charged his arm, he release those balls like machine gun bullets flying in the air.  
Which that ended up eliminating Dave and Patty. Mr. T screamed out, 3 to 2 everyone. He started settling down. He figured, since they had Patrick. He can eliminate both of them with no problem so, he believes that it is over.  
There are three of us and two of you. This is over. Just surrender and we can make this loss easier for you. Crystal said out loud. While she was shaking her hips and putting the number one finger up in the air. Letting everybody know that she had one.  
Charles and Tracy had all three balls on their side but, they were strategizing with each other by saying, "they have three. We have to. We need some type of sneak attack against Stephanie and Patrick. Especially Patrick. He is a real big threat."  
I know. I will go on the other side of the gym. Then Tracy gave out a questionable look.  
What do you mean? She looked at him. While the others were saying to them, "come on! We do not have all day here you know."  
You'll see. Then he ran to grab the other ball from the other side of the gym. Then in the back of her mind. She just nodded her head and continued what Charles was going to do.  
He looked at her and she looked at him. He was staring right back at Patrick and that told her everything what the plan was going to be. Patrick seen what was going to happen. Then he screamed out to Stephanie to hurry and protect him, but that did not protect him because, while she was running at Patrick. He seen the ball bouncing at the wall and hitting her in the side. He tried to warn her to watch out for it but, it was too late. She was on the ground rubbing her leg because of the impact of the ball hitting the wall and hitting her. Which, caused her to he came up to her to help her up, the second ball was thrown by Tracy. She had no more balls in her hand. She did had two of them to start with. Charles was waiting for his opportunity to go but, Patrick grabbed his ball. Through it at Charles and he blocked it with his ball. Which gave Crystal enough time to throw the ball in a curving motion at Tracy, hoping it would eliminate her but at the last second. Charles jumped in the way to save her. Causing him to be eliminated. Before Mr. T was able to say the score, Tracy threw a quick ball at Patrick. Causing him to lose focus and catching him off guard. Then Mr. T said, "Charles and Patrick have been eliminated! It's down to Crystal and Tracy!"  
Crystal was about to start bragging that she had two people, while Tracy only had one, the odds came even between both of them. Tracy felt her side where Charles pushed her at. She talked herself, "did he just save me?" She felt that her mind was little bit scrambled up but, she tried not to allow that to affect her during her match against this crazy lady  
Since Charles has been eliminated. Tracy? Will you take captain? Mr. T ask.  
Yes I will.  
We now have our temporary captain for the right side. What's going to happen next? In the back of Mr. T mind. He was for sure that Patrick was going to win it for the left side. Not even expecting for a sacrifice like that from Charles. I really don't know who is going to win. I was for sure that Patrick was going to win. He said to himself. I guess the tables have turned. I just have to keep a good eye at this game. Who do I choose to win? The new girl? No. He murmured to himself. She's been saved bye two people. So, I don't really expect her to make it. She says that she is a pro but, she really hasn't proved herself. He kept scratching his chin. Crystal? Maybe. She really hasn't done anything. Except for eliminating Charles I just don't know.  
Tracy stared at Crystal for some time but, she did not get a good detail on her performance because, she did not do much except, for that fancy curveball that she threw at her.  
You have three balls! Are you just going to stare at me and not do anything? Or are you going to use those balls and tried to hit me with them? I don't have all day. I do want to go home.  
Tracy just glanced at her with a neutral face. Showing her no emotion. In the back of her mind, she said to her self, " oh well. I'm just gonna have to wing it out and hopefully I could figure her out."  
when she grab the ball. Crystal composed herself and waited to see what type of strikes she's going to throw. As she release, the ball was flying towards Crystal's feet. Which made her jump out of the way. A second later, The second ball was thrown in a swaying motion. Which was irregular to see, but Crystal was able to move out of the way. She grab the third ball and held it. Waiting what crystals going to do.  
Those were some nice balls you gave me but, I'm sorry to say... you're going to have to lose in a fashionable way by me. I hope you understand. She picked up the ball and did a tornado twist with her body and then, the ball was released right at Tracy, but the ball was blocked by her ball. Which amazed Mr. T and the others. Half of them had their jaws hitting the floor. She was even amazed that Tracy blocked it.  
That bitch. Crystal mumbled to her self. She blocked my tornado attack. Let's see how you like this Tracy. As she threw the second ball. Tracy through her ball at crystals ball that was in the air. Which, cause them to return back to the original throwers. Tracy tried to throw a curveball at crystals leg, she also jumped over that one too.  
I will get you Tracy! Then she threw A fast curving ball right at the wall hitting Tracy in the leg. Without her even knowing until she got hit. The way of the compact that the ball hit her, it made her fall backwards and landing on the hard wooden floor. She didn't hit her head but, she was in shock on how fast that Ball went. Then she said to her self, "that's all I needed to know. Next time, that won't happen."  
Her members ran up to her and asked her, "are you OK Tracy? Is your leg fine?" They kept asking her the same question and her's response was, yes, my leg is fine and yes I am fine too."then she saw Crystal celebrating with her group cheering, saying that they won. When she was looking at them, she did not notice that Charles came behind her, until he put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little bit, but she was able to get back her composure. she looked behind her at his brown eyes and he asked her, "are you sure that you are OK?"  
She tried not to blush but, she guesses that he was able to see a little bit on her cheeks. Then she responds by saying, "yeah, I am fine. Thank you for asking."she had a little bit of sadness to her voice but, he understood the reason why.  
When he went to put his arm around her neck, he whispered into her ear and said, "don't worry. We have another chance tomorrow."  
OK.  
Let's go. We need to make it to the locker rooms and get changed. Said Crystal. Or are you going to be a loser at that too. In the back of Tracy's mind, she wanted to strangle her but, she didn't. All she said in the back of her mind is, "don't worry Crystal. I will get you."**

 **Separator…  
Mr. T**

 **While the students were leaving the gym. Mr. T was actually excited for the next event. Which is tomorrow's dodgeball game with the third period Class. While passing period, He called his friend and said, "hey Joe. Yes it's me Mr. T. Today's dodgeball game was really exciting. Yeah, I felt heat from Crystal and this new girl named Tracy. No, no. You don't understand. It's not no ordinary kid rivalry. This one actually feels like a real script. How about this. I will tape recorded tomorrow and get consent by the principal. Since I am friends with him anyway but, I will tape record it for you and you could see it for yourself."**

 **Resource period 10:13 AM**

 **After when all the York students left to head back to their schools. Charles seen Tracy waving to the remaining students that were from her gym class. He waved back but, when he looked at his clock on his wrist. He noticed that he only had two minutes to make it to his resource period. So he sprinted down the hallway just to meet up with John going the same way that he was.  
Wait a second Charles! Let me catch up with you. John sprinted to get close to his friend.  
What's up? Charles said while taking breath between his words.  
I'm guessing that you're rushing to get to resource period right?  
It's… Just… Mr...T. He's always… Releasing us… Late and he expects me… To make it to my class on time.  
I understand that. He does the same thing. It sucks for you even more especially when our resource class is on The third floor.  
Exactly. At that moment. Charles felt like he wanted to pass out on the floor.  
By the time both of them made it to their resource class. The bell head just rung.  
Charles. John? Guys just made it in the nick of time. Said Mr. James.  
Sorry Mr. James. John apologized.  
Don't worry. Since I know you guys are coming back from Jim. I will let it fly but, if you're coming from a class that's not far and your guys are Messing around. Then… I will come after you guys..  
Understood. Both of them replied.  
When both of them made it to their table and chairs. Dave started talking to charles.  
What's up Charles? He happily said.  
Nothing much. Wait a second. Dave? What are you doing in my resource class?  
For some reason my other resource teacher sent me over here.  
So… Like he transfer?  
Yes.  
Then Mr. James came in between them and said, "shush. You guys supposed be working on whatever assignments that you have to do. Not talk to each other." All they did was shook their head and gave out an OK hand.  
So what David did to not interrupt the class. He started whispering to both John and Charles by saying, " dude. That was an awesome dodgeball class! He excitedly said under his breath with a whisper.  
U2 John? Charles asked.  
Remember? I told you during passingperiod.  
Oh yeah! Which almost got him caught by the teacher but, luckily he was paying attention to that French lady that was on the other side of the room.  
Shhhh... Dave placed his finger by his lips signaling to Charles to quiet down. Then Charles just not his head and silently said OK.  
Hey John. David softly said to his friend next to him.  
Yeah Dave?  
If I've been paying attention really well during our dodgeball game. There's some rivalries that are forming.  
Like who?  
Then he took a breath then release and said to John, " right now it's hard to say about this one, there is this new girl that I guess that Charles already knows but…" as soon as Charles heard his name and Tracy's, he sprung into action and started saying, " before you start saying anything Dave The only reason I knew her before you guys was that she was on my bus earlier this morning.""  
Was she cute? John asked with a smile on his face.  
Yes. I mean… She had some looks that can make you drool. David chuckle.  
After Daves comment, John and him stared at Charles and saw him blushing a Little bit.  
Maaaan... John took Dave's catchphrase. I wish she was on my bus. Then Charles face turned even reder and Dave was laughing at his comment.  
Jonathan! David! Charles! Do I have to split you guys up? Its been 10 minutes and you guys are not doing anything except for laughing and talking!  
Sorry sir sorry! We're on it! Jonathan rushed while grabbing his English book out. David grabbed his science book and Charles took his human geography book out and started reading.  
after when Mr. James left. John whispered to Dave and asked him, "what are the rivalries?"  
Before he answered. He was scanning the room and watching Mr. James move around the room. Then Mr. James turned around and stared at Dave so, he waited and waited until he turned the other way. Which felt like forever so… What he did was, pretend that he was reading his book and periodically turn the page while watching Mr. James look at all three of them.  
I want to talk to John but, he just keeps looking at us. There was just a way to distract him. Then I could just tell him quickly, I don't think that he's going to let down his guard." He said to him self in his mind.  
While David was waiting to tell John, time Felt like it was moving very slow. At times, maybe it has frozen.**

 **Fourth period Lunch: 11:15 AM**

 **After feeling like it was forever. The bell has finally rung and all the students were walking, running, and skipping out of the classroom headed to their next classes but, David, John, and Charles headed to lunch. When they left the classroom, Dave out of nowhere blared out to all three of them which startled both Charles and John by saying, " finally! I can finally tell you the rivals in our gym class dodgeball game!"  
Geez. John said while getting his composure back. OK, who are the rivals?Then all three of them started turning into the intersecting hallway on their left which, there were people on the left and Right of the walk way. Then there were the students that were blocking the middle of the hallway looking like statues. Which in Charles mind he asks himself, why do they choose to stand in the way when all of us students have to go through just to make it to our next class. Next time you scream out. Make sure you warn us.  
Sorry. I got to overly excited, but The rivals I believe that are starting to form is, this new girl Tracy. Which to say, she's like a beast going against this York student which, her name is Crystal. At First…  
While they were walking through the mess of all the students that were in the way. They were starting to approach the staircase until something spotted Charles eyes. He seen a woman walking out of a classroom wearing unusual clothing.  
When he got closer to the woman, so he could get a better eye on what she looked like. He was able to see a A black long sleeve sweatshirt. Which was normal to see because the temperatures were still chilly but, but what was really abnormal that she had on her was the light leather gloves that she was wearing and a scarf wrapped around her neck. She wasn't that far from him but, it seemed that she had noticed him because, she started walking a little bit quicker to the staircase.  
Charles. John call out.  
Hhuh? Charles look behind him staring at his two friends.  
What's going on man?  
It's that girl over there. He silently sent to both of them. While pointing out.  
You mean that brunette girl that looks semi-cute but, she has that weird looking scarf and leather gloves? What is this? Winter in the hallway. It doesn't feel that cold? Michael started questioning.  
I am going to check it out. Charles suggested.  
Wait wait wait! John exclaimed with a regular tone that didn't sound too loud or didn't sound too low.  
What?  
I wouldn't do that if I were you. He warned Charles. You might get yourself hurt or you might scare the lady. But Charles ignored and had already went to the lady that was about to walk down the stairs.  
Miss! Are you OK? He was able to see the ladies ice. Which looked like it had sorrow in them.  
Y'yeah... uh. She looked really hesitant now. He could tell that her hands were shaking and also; she kept looking behind him while he spoke. I'm sorry but… I I can I talk to you right now. She stuttered. I I I have to meet up with my boyfriend. He's meeting me in the lunch room right now and he does not want me talking to other strangers in the hall unless they were f'friends.  
He stared at her for a moment, but before he was able to say anything. Her boyfriend came right behind him and said, " are you trying to get fresh with my girlfriend you slick Rick?"  
No. He confidently said. While freaked out. I was just asking her if she was OK because, she was acting quite strange like if she was scared or something. Also; I came up to her because she was wearing all these layers of clothing like the gloves and the scarf when it's not even cold in the hall way. After saying that last sentence, he was able to see her face expression turn horrified more than it actually was when he first seen her.  
Her boyfriend was a tall muscular man with blonde hair but, he didn't seem to be a Nice person because of his manner.  
First, did you talk to this fool? He glared at her which, it look like snake eyes biting her.  
N'no. I mean… I just told him I have... to m'meet you... u'up at the lunch room. I swear it.  
OK. He said calmly. Secondly. I think you're getting yourself all confused. Because she just looks like that. That's just her normal expression. Except for her probably trying to tell me not to beat you up. Those gloves and scarf. Does it matter what she wears? If I were you buddy. You'll get out from my face and leave my girlfriend alone. Or else I'll kick your ass right here right now.  
Charles stared at him with a discuss dismay on his face but, before he left to head downthe stairs. He turned around and said to the ladies boyfriend, "you probably can't see her face right now because you're probably blind but, if you were able to see her expression on her face and in her eyes. She's intimidated by you. How I know? Easily. She wasn't as horrified when you weren't next to her. Now that you are. Her body is lot more twitchy and shaky and tell me that's not suspicious.  
It took a second for her boyfriend to respond but, he was able to respond with a small grown. Then the next second The words must've finally hit him because, his face started crunching up and he was able to see the fire building up in his eyes.  
You son of a bitch! You think that you know her? You think you know her emotions and way how she is? I've been with her since sixth grade."! So I should know her emotions. She is perfectly fine. Your just some squanny little kid who thinks their all tough and mighty because you could stand up to a man like me. You got another thing coming kid. The way how you're sounding and the way that you are talking. You're trying to make yourself sound like you have more experience than I do. When I knew her for three years and what? You just meet her not even five minutes and you already know what's wrong with her? Give me a break. He angrily charge back at him. While Play sing his fist together. You know what. Without Charles knowing. The guy punched him right in the mouth. Causing him to have a lip bleed. His body flung out of the doorway into the hall way and John and David caught him before he landed on the floor.  
Are you OK maaan? David questioned for his Health.  
I told you not to get yourself into this. John warned him again.  
I know. Wait a second. He immediately shushed John.  
Wha... but he got interrupted by Charles again.  
Shush! He placed his finger by his lips. I'm trying to hear something. Johnny and Dave looked at each other like if you was crazy but, they did what he said and Charles was able to hear something from the girls boyfriend.  
Next time I see you with that boy. He'll be wishing that he was dead and you Adrian. You will be in a hole sorts of trouble. Your just lucky that there are civilians around. Or else… Then a student came to talk to both of them distracting the guy and what he was going to say to Adrian. From Charlie's point of you, it look like he was going to punch the kid in the face like he did to him. But, they just left. So him and his friends slowly walked down the stairs and headed to the lunch room.  
Once they made it there. The second bell had already rung five minutes ago and during that travel, they did not say a single word. As they approach the doors that enter it into the cafeteria, the line was halfway out of the room.  
Fuck! Charles cursed.  
Maaaan! Dave shouted.  
You're kidding me right? John ask. But sadly to say it was no joke.  
They stood in line for at least 10 minutes until they got their food, but by the time they got their food. There were barely anything left to eat. They were only soups, salads, desserts, and maybe some pizzas, a hamburger or a chicken sandwich.  
Man… I guess it's the pizza today. Charles complaint. I was actually hoping for the meat ball subs.  
When all three of them made it to the table. Charles was able to see that girl all the way on the other side of the café. The same scared look, the same shaking hands,. Maybe even worse who knows. Also; the same glance which he finally recognize that it was a SOS sign.  
She needs help. He mumbled under his breath. He said while Dave was turning on his PlayStation portable to play metal gear solid piece walker.  
What did you say Charles? John asked with they nervous tone.  
Her eyes. Her eyes are making that sign. His voice start sounding hesitant.  
You mean that girl over there. Same one? Didn't you learn your lesson for messing with her. Her boyfriend warned you. John started giving out that prep talk. Also; how do you know it's a sign? What sign are you talking about? There are many signs. He started laughing.  
No. It'scaught called the SOS sign. My dad taught me how to recognize people's eyes and emotions.  
Really? Dave asked. What is the movement on her eyes?  
I was able to tell when she stared at me. Her eyes will look at me. Then they would move frantically left to right.  
Wow. Quite impressive. John clapped. Now how are you going to save her?  
Don't know yet. He simply replied.  
OK.  
Want to help me up with metal gear solid piece walker Charles? Dave asked. While taking out his PSP.  
Sure.**

 **Separator...  
Fifth period class English. 11:50 AM  
The first bell had rung. All three of them had lost track of time Charles said, "I will see you guys tomorrow except for you Joe. See you in math."  
OK Charlie. See you soon. As they split away and ran to their fifth period Classes.  
He sprinted to the nearest stairway which were crowded with students.  
Dammit! He mumbled to himself. I'm going to be late. I should've kept up with the clock. Why does my English class have to be all the way on the third floor? All the way on the other side of the building?  
When he ran. Teachers were yelling at him by saying, "don't run in the hallway!" But he ignored them and kept running. He veered left, right, left, right again around the statue students. He was getting so close with only one minute to spare. Charlie was approaching the room until a line of students started blocking his way. Which caused him to be late because, the bell had rung.  
dammit! He cursed under his breath. I hate students. Then he was able to walk into the room and Mr. Roger asked him, "why were you late Charles?"  
Normal. Briefly said.  
Coming from the first floor a?  
Yup. It didn't help that there were a lot of people blocking my entrance of getting into the room. He Smart talked.  
I understand but Charlie. This is near the end of the school year. You're just lucky that I don't mark you down because I know where you're coming from but, if you come late one more time. I will have to write you up.  
Understood Mr. Roger. While nodding his head.  
So how was everybody's Easter? Mr. Roger asked The students.  
Most of them just said fine or just nod their heads but, some of them just said nothing at all. Charlie was one of those students who said nothing.  
That's good, that's good. Today's assignment that I would want you all to work with is a five page documentary of an animal that you choose. You will have till Friday to get it done and during those five days, I would like you guys to check in with me and how much you finish every day, if you need help I will help you out.  
While he was talking, Charlie was starting to think of that girl that he seen in the hallway. Her scared expression on her face, we're shaking hands, her SOS signal and her boyfriend punching him in the face. Then for some reason he had a Rihanna song that had jumped into his head.  
SOS mean someone save me. It's not healthy.  
While he was in a daydream. The next second he recognize that students were already on the computer logging on to search for their favorite animal.  
You need help Charlie? The teacher asked. While walking from the other side of the room.  
Yeah. First question. Outside of finding your favorite animal, what are other steps do I have to do and the second question is, is there a computer that is not used?  
You weren't listening? I said… While he was getting close to Charles face. After when you find your favorite animal, then you have to find what region they're from, what habitats, what country, what breed of animal they are, and then you could give me a picture of what the animal looks like. For your second question. Since you did not get to the computers quick enough. I will allow you to borrow my laptop.  
OK, thank you again.  
No problem Charlie. Then he walked off. So Charlie went to go grab a piece of paper and he took out his pencil and started jotting down what his assignment was.**

 **Separator…  
12:35 PM 6th period US history class**

 **When the bell rung once again. He got out of his desk what was lucky for him this time, his class was not far away. When he walked out of the room. He noticed that girls boyfriend he seen earlier pushing students out of his way.  
What my luck. So he continued to travel to his next class and hope that he didn't spot him. When he did make it to his class, he swiped his arm across his face and think God that he went The complete opposite direction from him and then walked in. He still had two minutes on the clock so, he just relaxed and waited for the class to start.  
Hello Mr. Evanston. Missed flowers greeted.  
Hello Miss flowers. How are you?  
I am doing well. Did you have a good Easter?  
It was OK I guess. But in the back of his mind he was saying no.  
That's good. She calmly stated.  
When Charlie looked at her, she had a beautiful smile that makes roses stand up quicker than it can grow. Also; when he looks at her. It feels like the sun light is beating down on him. He didn't have a crush on her, but she was a really attractive woman. She had brown wavy hair, blue long sleeve shirt and White pants.  
When the bell rang. All the students were waiting for Miss flowers to start teaching. Outside of some students were acting goofy like, one kid was throwing his arms up in the air and started shaking them like a ghost in the night. Another student was listening to Justin Bieber's "boyfriend" song. Last two students which were a male and a female fighting about who is cuter. Bruno Mars or Justin Timberlake.  
Teacher had a face which was noticeable to see that she was in a class full of clowns. She rolled her eyes and coughed to catch their attention. At first they didn't hear her so, she coughed even louder and said, "OK students." then all eyes fell on her. "I would like you all to turn the page to page 425. Where it says World war one."**

 **Separator…  
1:15 P.m. free class**

 **After when the class ended. He waved goodbye to mrs. flowers. Then she did the same and said to him, "I will see you tomorrow Charlie." When he heard that, he just nodded his head and walked off.  
When he made it to the staircase. He happily said, "finally! Second from the last period of the day. Time to head to my favorite spot whenever I want to study. The library is the place to go."  
So when he walked down three flights of stairs and turn the corner into another set of doors. He had to walk one more long hallway and turn right and on his left, was the library that was across from the Dean's office. So when he did enter through the doors and turn right. He was walking past the backside of the Dean's office. Which was connected to the long hallway. Which did not have many students passing by because the bell was about to ring. Until he spotted something entering on the other side of the hall. It was the same girl he saw earlier today heading to lunch. She had the same expression on her face but, it looked like that she didn't recognize him because, she looked like she was wondering somewhere else that was not in front of her. He didn't want to startle her, but he knew that he had to help her some type away but he asked himself, "how?"  
When he was approaching close to her, he told her, "hault."  
She looked on her right and she noticed the pair of eyes that was looking back at her. Then she started shaking again. She did stop for a second while startled but, she was able to get her composure back.  
Huh?  
Sorry for scaring you.  
She stared at him for A moment trying to spit out the words that she wanted to say but, couldn't. Until the back of her mind screamed at her to make her respond.  
It… It… It… It's all right. She startled but Felt relieved to spit it out.  
I really want to help you out. I know that I should not see you because of your boyfriend, but I could see the SOS signal in your eyes. You're scared.  
She felt like that she wanted to break down, but she kept up with an act that she was strong.  
I, I, I am not scared.  
Then explain to me about your rapid movement.  
L'like my b'boyfriend says, i'its none of your b'business. Also; I don't need your help and you should not be close to me or by me. She struggled to get the last word out.  
Because of your boyfriend? I know that he's abusing you. That's why you have all those odd clothing.  
M'maybe I wanted to wear this type of outfit?  
Possibly., your eyes. Your hands. There shaking. You cannot tell me it's cold or they just shake normally like that. I just seen you enter those doors and the only thing that was shaking on you was your eyes. Not your hands. Your eyes.  
Huh... how did you... then her words got interrupted by a surprising attacked by her boyfriend punching Charles in the back of the head. Which made her cry of fear.  
What the hell Adrian! What did I tell you about hanging with this boy!  
"I… I… I… I… I… I was trying to get him to leave me alone but…" Then he pushed her to the locker. Which made her feel like she was connected to it like a magnet.  
Now you. You son of a bitch! He yelled to him. I warned you to stay away from her and I gave you one chance and you blew it. Now I'm going to hurt you very bad.  
No! Adrian yelled out but, he didn't listen. He clinched his knuckles together waiting for the final blow.  
Charles rub the back of his head and then started to stand up to turn around. Once he did, he luckily blocked his shot that was aiming at his face and his chess. When he was about to throw another blow at Charles, the principal came out at the nick of time and interrupted the boyfriends abuse.  
Kevin Cunningham! Put down your fist right now! The principal warned.  
All Kevin did was snarl at him and said, "you got lucky this time kid. Next time you won't get so lucky." Then he started walking off but the principal grabbed his attention again by saying, "you get into this office right now or else I'm getting Security on you! I seen what you did. Charles are you OK?" Because he seen him rubbing the back of his head.  
Just a slight headache from the back my head because of his punch but, I'm fine. Which he wasn't lying.  
OK, I'm sorry for this happening. Just go to the nurse and she can help you out.  
OK, thank you Mr. Kowalski  
And you Kevin. You're lucky that your but won't be suspended! He use a stern voice that can make someone beg on their knees. It all depends on my choices on what shall I do with you. And then he dragd him into the office.  
When Charles was about to leave. He seen Adrian crime by the lockers. It was the same spot that Kevin pushed her out. So he got close to her and gave out his hand.  
Now are you sure that you don't need help? He said in a voice that sounds sarcastic and and a joking manner.  
The only words that came out of her lips were, "how did you know?" While she was still shaking.  
Huh?  
H'how did you know something was wrong?  
It was a vibe I felt. Just the way how you look, the way you act, and the way your eyes and hands are. It was a big giveaway. I couldn't give a rats ass about the clothing that you were wearing but, that was another thing that told me something was wrong. Outside you started walking quicker when you see me in the hall trying to head to lunch.  
I, I just don't understand. Why can't anybody else recognize that you can only see? I've been using the SOS sign since my eighth grade year. Which was last year. She was starting to finally open up.  
Can you now please tell me what is going on?  
I wish I could but...  
Don't give me butts. He's going to be in that office for a long time. Maybe. Just maybe I can help you out getting rid of him. Unless you enjoy being that type of relationship.  
Then her expression started changing when she heard those words, "get rid of him."  
No. I don't want to be in this type of relationship anymore. I fell in love with him in my six grade year but, he started changing in my eighth grade year. He just recently got worse.  
For some reason. I never seen you in the halls. Charles had recognized  
That's because I recently transferred here just two weeks ago. The bad thing about transferring was, he was not going to allow that because, wherever I went he had to follow.  
Do you want to go to the library? Sorry for interrupting.  
Sh, sure. She stuttered a little, But he was able to tell that she was starting become more relaxed than before. In the back of his mind, it was telling himself, "her hands are not shaking as rapidly than it was before." So she started following him then he asked her, "if I may ask, why is everywhere you go he follows? Or should I say, what happened to him to make him this bad?"  
Like I was trying to say. There's not much time for me to tell you everything because of the classes that we have. Also; we're trying to work with a 40 minute schedule.  
True but doesn't mean that we can't talk to each other. Just hope that he stays in the Dean's office long enough for me to get you away from him.  
Then she started hesitating and stuttered over her words again.  
How are you going to do that? Her voice started speeding up. Why are you doing this? You're going to get yourself hurt. Also; you don't even know me. She started pleading with him. Which sounded like don't do this for me.  
I understand where you're coming from. I'm not going to discuss my past because, I want to work with you. Not just because I want to. Not because I have to. Not because I don't know you but, I don't want to see anybody hurt. I would take the punishment before anybody else would. I'm not looking for love, I'm just looking for life. In my dictionary, whatever happens, happens. So please let me help you out.  
At that moment of time. She was in a moment of shock because, she could not wrap her head around all the information he had told her. Every time when she does think, she couldn't believe on the words he had said, because she never heard that in her entire life.  
Is That true? Then they finally walked into The library sitting at a desk with a computer that's in Front of them.  
Yes. Every single word. I don't abandon people that's in need. Then surprisingly. She gave him a hug and started breaking down in his arms. The teachers were about to go up to them but, they left them alone. In the background, there was a student that said, "awe... so cute." Then his friend told him, "shut up man." While nudging him in the ribs.  
While she was still crying in his arms. Leaving a wet stain on his dragon shirt. Her scarf started unwrapping around her neck. Leaving her skin exposed. Which made him recognize a long scar that was going horizontally across the back of her neck.  
What the… He mumbled to himself. You have been abused weren't you? He sadly asked addressing to her attention.  
Then she nodded her head up and down while bearing her face into his shirt still.  
I Think I have found the way to get rid of your boyfriend permanently. Then she lifted her face and asked, " how?"  
Those cuts and bruises that are probably symbolic are the evidence to lock him up. And then a lightbulb had shine bright over her head, which gave her an idea.  
How long do we have until this period ends? She questions.  
He stared at the wall and looked at the time which gave him his calculation."We have 10 minutes left.  
Can we go to the nurse's Office?  
Yeah, but why?  
You gave me the idea that I shouldn't hide anymore. So what I am going to do is, I am going to tell the nurse to look at my back.  
Oh. So you're going to show her your scars huh?  
Correct. If he's going to be in the Dean's office for as long as the principal is making it sound like. I have to make my move.  
You never told me why he changed. Charles asked.  
Long story short. His mother died and she was the only person that he was close to so, whenever he feels down or whatever. He gets really aggressive.  
Oh. Was the only word that was able to come out of his mouth.  
So they walked out of the Library and turned right into The hallway where Kevin punch the back of his head at and down the hallway, was the nurses office. Which was on the right. When they entered in. The lady at the front desk ask, " how may we assist you today?"  
First, I would like an ice pack for my head. Secondly, she would like to show the nurse something that her boyfriend did to her.  
OK, the nurse will be with you in a second. So please sit down and she will call your name, first. Can you please write me your signature for both you and her?  
Yeah. So he did so and sat down next to her. When he looked at her. He was able to tell that her eyes were starting to shine brighter than it was earlier and a slight smile started showing on the crevice of her face. Now since she wasn't crying, her facials that he was able to describe out was That she had long brown hair, with the red ribbon keeping her hair in a ponytail. Her skin twinkled like the midnight moon. Outside of the puffy red eyes because of crying but, otherwise, she looked beautiful. He wanted to place his fingertips on her cheeks but, he was able to resist from doing so or else he would have embarrassed himself. When he stared at her lips, he noticed that they were big and juicy. Otside of it looked like she had been biting on them due to stress and anxiety, but what really broke the silence and his steering was when she said, "I don't think we properly introduce each other. I'm sorry. My name is Adrian. Adrian Zale.  
My name is Charles or you could call me Charlie. Charlie Evanston.  
That's a nice name. She commented. While pushing her bangs from her eyes.  
Thank you you say your name is Adrian?  
Yup.  
OK. Nice. Then things went completely dead silent for a moment until the nurse came in and called out their names.  
Coming. Charles replied.  
When they entered into the second room where the nurse was that. The lady asked, "so what brought you guys in here today?"  
First I would like a ice pack because, I got punched in the back my head by her boyfriend. He pointed at her and his head. Secondly, she would like to show you something that her boyfriend did to her.  
Huh? Very quickly. Why did your boyfriend punched him? Did you allow him to? Did he do something to make him angry or something? The nurse had billions a question that she want answered.  
No ma'am. It started out with him spotting me in the hallway and asking me if I was OK because, in his eyes I was acting suspicious and I was looking very scared. Which was true and it all started with him talking to me but, I was trying to tell him to not to because my boyfriend does not like anybody talking to me. When he refused to leave me alone. My boyfriend went behind him and told him to get away from me or us the word be trouble. There's other parts to it but, I don't like the story dragging on so, I'm going to get to the most important part why I am here today.  
Ok. The nurse not her head.  
So after when my boyfriend warned him.  
Wait a second. Warn who? Warn what? What did he warn him about? She was confused.  
My boyfriend warned him to stay away from me or else there will be severe consequences but, he didn't listen and just this period. My boyfriend just caught him talking to me and then he punched him in the back of his head. Luckily for the principal to come out because, he pushed me into the locker...  
Him? Charles?  
No i'm just going to use names. The person who pushed me to the locker was Kevin and he was going to punch Charlie in the face one more time to finish him off but, luckily for the principal to come out because if he didn't. I would've been strangled by him and Charlie would probably not make it through the beating that he was going to give him.  
Huh? She raise an eyebrow.  
That's why I am here to finally stand up and get him out of my life because, I've been through abuse for about a year now and I don't want to go through it anymore. I'm tired of being shy, weak, and pathetic. Charlie gave me this idea that I must stand up to my monsters and get rid of them so, this is what I've been hiding for a year.  
The nurse just stood there and watched her take off her scarf, longsleeved sweatshirt, and her no sleeve blue with pink flowered shirt. Just leaving a black bra on. She didn't know what to say or do. Her mouth just dropped to the floor. Same did Charlie's. Then the vice principal came walking into the room asking the nurse, "did you add any extra coffee beans to the coffee machine Mrs. Rose?" Then he froze with a plastic cup with coffee in his hand. Then suddenly he dropped it. Letting the coffee spill all over the floor.  
Holy macaroni what the good Lord happen over here? He stared at Adrian's bare skin reflecting off of the light. Which was clear as daylight, especially the scars that were all over her body. Charles? He said with a horrified voice.. he looked really confused because he thought Charles left those marks on her, but he just shook his head by saying "no it wasn't me."  
Who did this to you? He asked. Then the nurse responded quickly by saying, "when I heard from her and himWas that it was this young girl's boyfriend. Which I believe is in the principals office because, Charles got punched in the back of the head by that man and that's why they're in my office.  
If that is true. We must put an investigation on this case. Yes the marks are clear as a bell but, we have to make sure that it is true. Really quickly Mrs. Rose.  
Yes Mr. Gale? She stared at him with her bright blue eyes. Waiting for a response.  
You said that he must be in the principals office right now?  
Yeah… then she got interrupted by Adrian.  
He is in the Office right now because, Mr. Kowalski was the one to save us from him.  
My beloved Lord. Make sure that this case of investigation goes quick so we can get rid of him. But you have to promise us that you will stay away from him.  
I will sir. She responded back to him.  
The investigation could take up to two weeks or a month until we find that he is actually is guilty. I'm going to talk to Mr. Kowalski and keep him up-to-date on what's going on, Adrian. I need you to talk to your parents and please schedule a afterschool appointment for today or tomorrow or sooner somewhere this week. I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I don't need him hurting any other students.  
Sure thing. Then the first bell rung that was leading into the eighth period Class. So both of them walked out of the office but, before they were even able to walk out the door. The nurse stopped Adrian in her tracks.  
Make sure as soon as you get that appointment in. Please bring back a note.  
Sure thing. Then she turned around and walked out of the Office. Charlie was waiting for her by the door outside in the hall. The last thing that they were able to hear from the Vice principal was him asking Mrs. Rose if she could strengthen up the coffee.  
I thank you so much. I don't know how to pay you back. Even though I don't even know you at all. She excitedly said. Which was the first time that he was able to see a full out smile on her face and it was the first time to see her beauty shine from the dark clouds that were surrounding her.  
You don't have to. As they walked up the stairs. At first, he almost forgot where he was going until he was able to get his head back on track. Which he still had The ice pack on the back of his head. I done it because I care for people. Ouch. The sudden pain came out of nowhere. So, she placed her fingers on the bruise and started massaging his head. Which, he was not used to someone massaging him because, no one ever has, but it wasn't like that he didn't like it. No, it was actually the opposite. Thank you. He blushed.  
Uh... I don't like asking but, I was wondering… If you would like to… You know… Like, hang out during lunch tomorrow?  
He started thinking about the words that just came out of her mouth. At first it was really shocking but, he was able to keep his composure in check. Then said without trying to sound like an idiot, " um... uh... I was not expecting that question. Honestly to say. Since you don't know me very well."  
When they finally made it to the third floor, Charles had two minutes to make it back to Mr. James class for math.  
I know but, since you help me. I feel that maybe I could trust you to help me out on getting my life back together. As soon as she said that sentence, she hesitated and started restating her statement by saying, "I know. It's your life i'm pushing things. Never mind what I said. You have your own choices in life and those choices is your own and I would just be a distraction to you."  
No no no no no no no no no no no it's fine. Like I said, I will help you out just like the others. I will help you until you're healed and make sure that you are on the right track and where you need to be. I know that the question was out of the ordinary but, sure. We can meet during lunch and you could sit with my friends if you don't mind. You know, we could start slowly become FRIENDS. He improvise friends.  
Really? She excitedly asked.  
Yeah. With a simple response. While looking into her eyes, but then she jumped back into his arms this time he exchanged back. Really quickly since I'm close to my classroom. Where are you going for your last period Class?  
Oh shit! It's on the second floor. What the hell am I doing here? Thank you Charlie. She yelled out while running back to the staircase.  
Then he said to himself while walking into the room, "she still has an open soul. At least her boyfriend didn't fully mentally make her distrust everyone on letting people in but, she could be really forgetful." While he started laughing to himself.**

 **Separator…  
Math 2:10 PM**

 **When he walked into the classroom. He noticed that Mr. James was going to point out why Charles had a ice pack on his head.  
So. Charley not just barely makes it into our class folks. He comes in with a ice pack. What a winner. He joked while making other students laugh.. what? Did you get in a fight with a pop machine and beat you down or something? Or… did it keep knocking you in the head so you could make it into class on time? Either way, at least you I met your defeat. Next time the pep machine should tell you that mr. James is calling your name.  
Blah ha ha. He sarcastically laughed. Well… Just to bust your bubble mr. James. I did not get in a fight with the pop machine. Nor it fall on me and crush my limbs. No. Actually. Lot more extreme.  
What? Did you get in a fight with the janitor because he wouldn't clean you up from all that pups billing on you?  
What no!  
Now since we're talking about pop. Charlie. He started with a low tone but, as soon as he said Charlie, he nearly yelled out his name. I want you toGo downstairs into the cafeteria and buy me a diet Coca-Cola. I will give you one dollar and $.50.  
What!  
Just kidding with you. But, you can't tell me after class what happened and I will get my diet Coca-Cola downstairs before the bell rings. So students, that means we are getting out of class 10 minutes early! He cheerfully said. Then the students cheerfully smile and screamed out hip hip hooray!**

 **2:50 PM  
When Mr. James release the class 10 minutes early. Charles followed him out of the classroom and started heading to the cafeteria where he could get his diet Coca-Cola. While they were walking in the hall. He started asking him by saying, "so… What happened to you?" He asked with a questionable look.  
Being a hero. He vaguely said.  
You a hero? Ha. He sarcastically chuckled. Who are you saving? Princess peach?  
No sir. I don't think you're taking this seriously. He said with a grave tone.  
I'm sorry Charlie. Excuse my nonsense. He used a hand gesture of telling him to go on.  
I saved a girl who's been abused today. He coughed to clear his voice. I got punched in the back of the head because of her abusive boyfriend.  
Sounds like a crazy fairytale story. Go on. He put his two cents in.  
The next Word that's probably going to come out of your mouth Mr. James is, you're probably going to ask me how did I know that the man of hers is a abusive man? I will…  
You're even a mind reader. Wow. Charlie just ignored the comment and continued on.  
The principal was able to see him charging up his fist for a third blow that he was trying to lay on me, but luckily he stopped him in the nick of time. Then I went to the nurses office with her and she showed the cuts and bruises that were all over her back and sides. While Mr. James was listening. He started getting interested in to the story.  
Really? Is this guy in the office right now?  
Yes.  
My advice to you is, after this. No more saving Charles. If you're going to save the day next time. Save the pop machine. Then he plays couple quarters in the machine and grabbed his beloved pop. You know what Charles. Yeah? He looked at him with his green eyes.  
Sometimes… You need to let loose. You can't be serious all the time. Sometimes you just have to have fun and enjoy whatever you have. If life didn't want you. You would've been gone a long time ago. So, my advice to you again is, live life, Be strong, and have fun also sticking serious. it get you everywhere.  
First time you have gave out an advice. He laughed out loud.  
Only once in a while Charles. As he sips on his diet Coke. But, you're going to have to run to the main entrance before your bus leaves you. When Charles looked at his Watch, it said 2:59 and the bell was going to ring any second.  
Thank you. Then he started running.  
You're welcome. Mr. James said to himself out loud.  
When he ran to the doors, the bell had rung. And once again students were blocking the exit/entrance.  
Not again. He complained. When he was slowly getting out of the school, he seen the two students walking towards the bus getting on and he prayed that the bus wouldn't leave him like they did back in the past. Last time that happened his father had to pick him up and bring him home. The bus driver must have seen him walking out of the doors because, the doors opened up for him to get on so, he ran through the grass passing the slow pokes that were in his way. Finally, he made it onto the bus.  
What happened Charles? The bus driver asked.  
Sorry Secilia. I was talking to my teacher and that took a little bit but, I lost track of time then students started standing in the middle of the hallway like they usually do.  
Next time Charlie. Can you please keep up with the time because, times like this. You just wish that you could install wings on this bus and start flying over this crowd. She started pounding on the horn. Making students get out of her way.  
Sorry. I will make sure that I'll make it out here little bit more earlier.  
It's OK. I'm going to be sitting here for a while. Jesus Christ go get a room lovebirds. She was yelling out at the two couples that were kissing each other in the middle of the street heading out to their buses. Charles just shook his head and moved on to the front seat. When he got himself relaxed, he seen an unfamiliar bus attendant that was sitting across from him.  
What's your name sir? Charles ask the guy across from him. Also; why are you on our bus? He politely questioned.  
Oh, me. Don't mind me here because, I am here more for the handicapped students. Since... you know. They need some extra help and Cecelia can't do it all. So, I am here to help. My name is Donald.  
Nice to meet you Donald. He gave out his hand to shake.  
Nice to meet you too uh... if I'm correct, your name is Charles?  
Correct.  
OK, nice to meet you too Charles. He return the handshake.  
Charles! A woman ran from the back of The bus coming out of nowhere and sat next to him.  
Huh? He felt confused. He didn't notice at first who it was. Until the voice sounded clear but, by the time he was able to recognize the voice. She was already next to him and he was able here both boys behind him talking to each other about the same girl from this morning. Which was the woman that was sitting next to him. The same one that's in his gym class. He didn't know how to respond to this quick impulse and the quick comment that he was able to catch in time from the boys was, "wow! She's quick." They whisper to them selves excitedly.  
Tra...tracy. The only words that were able to come out of his mouth.  
Sorry for catching you off guard. Usually I don't do this, the only reason why I came up to you was to thank you.  
Huh? He was completely confused on why she was thanking him. "For what?" The simple words that came out of his mouth. Which, even though those were the two simple words to ask. There were so many meanings behind it and not knowing why she is thanking him, it's dragging on the suspense even more.  
It sounds really stupid and corny but, what the hell. I'm gonna say it anyway. Remember when I wanted you to show me what you got in dodgeball and also show me how you are a true captain? At first I thought I was the best because, when I recognize a strategy. I would use it against them. But I was not expecting crystals ball and then you push me out of the way just to save my life. Then still getting eliminated by her crazy fastball. Then she recognize that she was losing his interest because of randomly speaking. Sorry. Let me get to the point. The reason I am thinking you because no one had ever checked up on me after A game.  
But, you had all five of us ask you if you were OK.  
I know but… I don't know what I'm saying. Just take the gratitude. Her cheeks started turning red. It was hard for Charles not to smile at her nonsense, he had to break. Then she started thinking to herself, "oh no. He's smiling at me. What should I do? Oh yeah. I know."  
I don't know why you're really here but, it must be important because, I could just tell that you're one of those people keep to yourself and I don't think that you just come up to me and thank me without a reason.  
OK OK. Then the two boys started listening to what they were saying by placing their ears on the back of the seat. I hate admitting this but, you were good by being a captain and I hate saying that because I like to think that I'm always right.  
Uh huh. He nods his head in a sarcastically way.  
Oh shut up. I'll show you how it's done tomorrow.  
Ok. Maybe you could actually show me what you are made of. Since you didn't do anything except stand there most of the game.  
Then she playfully slap him on the back and said, " You want to make a bet about that? I'll make sure I lead my team to victory."  
Oh we got a bragger here. That's why you are sitting next to me. He teased to get under her skin.  
Shut up. She nudge him with her elbow. Then finally after 20 minutes of waiting. The school bus started leaving the school. I'm just sitting next to you so I could distract you on your focus. So I'll be the one to win it all tomorrow.  
So that's what it's all about huh? Let me tell you something. As he placed his face closer to hers and started staring deeper into her eyes. When you say your team. Do you mean mine? Since I am the captain? I don't think that you can take that spot away from me.  
Oh so that's how we're going to play Huh? For your information. I just did, right after when you got yourself eliminated.  
That's because of saving your ass. Charles retorted back at her.  
While they were fighting. The two boys were silently speaking to each other about, "these two fight like brothers and sisters." The second one said, "you're telling me and I thought we were bad. I guess wrong."  
when he was going to continue, she was going to try to interrupt him, but he was able to spit out the sentence that said, " if it wasn't for me or Chris. You would've been out by the first shot."  
Now since I know crystals strategy and her speed. I could use that against her. So, I'm not going to be babied by you guys. No. You guys will be listening to me. I don't care if you're the captain or if you are the president of the United States. I know what to do.  
I think that you're still going to need our cooperation because, Krista might be the captain, but she has a strong person on her team and if he is able to eliminate three of our men or two of them. He could easily destroy you and I am not talking about Chris M neither Arnold.  
I know. I know who you're talking about.  
Let me give you one advice for you. Then she rolled her eyes and felt forced to listen to him because, she knew that he was going to say it anyway. Even if she told him not to. I don't care how strong and mighty you are. I need you to let us help you so we wouldn't have to worry about them taking out our teammates one by one.  
So that's why Mr. T has you as the captain. Oh we wait I forgot, you raised your hand first. He couldn't tell if it was a sarcastic talk or if it was actually a real tone but, he did know that she might be giving up on this battle. OK Captain. I will listen to what you have to say but, if you lose tomorrow. I am taking over control.  
Sounds fine with me. I don't even know why you even came over here to start a fight with me. He simply stated out.  
Honestly. I don't know. Maybe… I just wanted to bother you. After that last sentence. Both of them went mute for a moment. Until she stretched her arms up into the sky and she was about to tell him that she was going to head to the back but, he noticed something on her when she stretched.  
Is that a birthmark? He notice which was on her right side.  
Huh? Yeah. How did you know?  
Was able to quickly noticed while you were stretching. He explained.  
So. What about it? It's not really important.  
I have one too. Denticle to yours but, mine is on my left.  
interesting. Do you have any… Then her bus driver interrupted on what she was going to say.  
OK before I forget. I am going to call out for everybody schedule. Tony and Jerry, i'll be picking both you up at 6:15. She notified the two wheelchair dudes. As how Charles would say it. Dustin, I will be picking you up at 6:30. She notified the blind and Johnny, you will be getting picked up at 6:45 and Charles. You will be getting picked up at seven. Lastly, Tracy you will be getting picked up at 7:15. Is that clear? Everybody said yes.  
While Tracy was trying to gain her thoughts together. She said out loud to Charles, " what is it going to say to you? Help me, what was the last conversation that we had?" She asked him in a demanding question voice he first thought about it because of the bus driver distracting both of them, his hamster in his head started running on the wheel and his memory was coming back to him.  
I remember! He excitedly exclaimed. We were talking about the birthmark that we both have on our sides.  
Oh yeah! The thought had dawned on her. I was trying to say before I got interrupted. He started laughing a little. I was trying to say, do you have any… she got interrupted again by cecelia.  
Usually it's Charles that goes first but, Tracy I will be dropping you off first. Then Charles and so on. In a reversed order like I said in the beginning of the school year for you original five. In the back of her head she said "come on!" when the bus driver finally finished her sentence. She finally was able to complete her words that she wanted to say."I'm just going to say now before I get interrupted."  
OK. He patiently waited. He knew that she wanted to say as fast as she could. Just on her face expressions that looked really annoyed because of being interrupted one time too many.  
I want to know if you had any siblings? She felt relieved after what felt like centuries of trying to ask the same question that she have been waiting for.  
Actually… I really don't know because, I was told that I did have a twin but, my mom couldn't take care of it and she said that she gave it away to another family.  
But she kept you? Now her eyebrows were raised up and this was a interesting topic that she had found herself getting into.  
That was the same question I asked. My dad told me. Which again, my mom told him because, my dad was coming from work when he was making it to the hospital but, she had told him and he told me that she was not compatible to work with twins. So she gave them my brother/sister. Which I do not know what gender it was.  
Wait? What? Can you rephrase that for me?  
I don't know why I am telling you about my life but, this is the synopsis right here. When my mom was laboring. At this time, my dad already knew that she was going to have twins, when she had me and my sister/brother. They noticed something strange. Like…... my twin had darker skin than me. Right before my dad made it to the hospital, the doctors took a Quick DNA sample from it and this is what my mom told me. Not my dad. She says, " your twin is not from your father. Somehow it got the other persons DNA that I've been in a fair with. So, when your father came in to the room, I told him that I was not able to take care of two children."  
Oh. So to hide your twin from your father, she gave it to the nurses to have and find it a family or give it to the actual father. So she could lie to him that she wouldn't get caught cheating. Tracy guest.  
exactly. I don't know where he or she is at but, I hope someday we meet. Since you asked me that question, how about you?  
I just recently started talking to my father but, I was once a twin myself but, the sad thing that he told me was my brother had died as soon as he came out.  
So you were going to have a brother huh?  
Yeah but, I am getting close to home and once I find out more details on what's going on. Then maybe we can talk tomorrow without seeing who's better in dodgeball.  
Sounds like a plan. Charles agreed and then shook her hand, but she slapped his hand away and just gave him a quick hug. Then she got off the bus and he was able to hear Jimmy and Johnny making their normal comments about Tracy.  
Man. He's lucky to get someone to hug him. I wish I could get that satisfaction. Jimmy jealously mumbled. Charles just not his head and said, "give me a break, but… I think she's trying to get to me. So I could screw up in dodgeball tomorrow. Nice try Tracy. It's not going to happen." Then he had a face that showed. "Game on!"**

 **Separator…  
Home**

 **It was 5 o'clock. two hours after when he got home he was about to talk to her until, he remembered about the argument that they both had yesterday. Those two hours were dead silence. So silent that you could drop A penny and could echo around the house. When dinner came around, his mother just scoop a big spoonful of spaghetti and splashed it all over his plate and gave him some garlic bread and told him, "eat it up asshole." he just ignored her comment and continued to head to the table, but first. He went into the fridge and grabbed out the big bottle of parmesan cheese and sprinkle it on to his food. It didn't look too bad even how angry her expressions looked but, he would've know if his mother would have placed rat poisoning in it because it would smell the same. Luckily, she hasn't poisoned him yet. But he still had to watch out.  
Are you going to tell me why you were with tony while with my dad? He stared at her. While she was giving him a menacing glance like did you honestly asked me that question type of look.  
Not in the mood Charlie. Tomorrow when i am better mood. He just shook his head and said "OK." usually when she's like this. Especially after a fight, that usually takes about couple days so, what he usually does is let her be and allow her to take a breath. So he walked into his room got himself ready for school tomorrow.**

 **Separator…  
9:00 PM**

 **Four hours had passed. He was still in his room but he was finishing up the last of his homework that he needed to do for tomorrow and some of the project that he needed to do that was due on Friday. He stared at the computer for for a while until his eyes started getting tired so, he stood up and stretch and gave himself a break.  
By Wednesday, I should be done, hopefully. He exhausted Lee said while feeling his eyes closing on him like if he had weights closing them for him. I better get some sleep or else I won't be ready for tomorrow. Then he reached to his dresser pulling out his drawer and grabbed out his pJs. Then crawled into bed and went to sleep, but there was a problem that was bothering him that was preventing him from falling asleep. He kept trying to figure it out but, his dreams were very blurry for him not to be able to see them. He knew it was a flashback throughout his day, but there was something that was sticking out like a sore thumb. Two faces he was clearly able to see but, he didn't know why he had those faces in his imagination.  
Adrian? Tracy? Why? Tracy. You are not going to stop me. Adrian, I will help you out. I guess these are the things that are keeping me awake. Dammit Tracy! I told myself I'm not going to think of you even though… You do have an interesting side of you. Adrian. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know why I'm trying to save you... then he thought of about it and continued speaking to himself by saying, "I think I know why. Maybe you remind me how my mother is to me." But then he started falling into a deep sleep.**


End file.
